E. Honda
, connoisseur de nabe |movimientos = Super Killer Head Ram Orochi Crush Fuji Otoshi Ultimate Killer Head Ram Oni Muso Fuji Drop Super Hundred Hand Slap Onimusou Orochi Breaker }} |1er juego = Street Fighter II |apariciones = |act voz-esp = Raúl Gutiérrez (Colombia) Gerardo Vásquez (México) Rafael Calvo'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=1208 (España) 'Mario Sauret (México) Ezequiel Romero (Argentina) ??? (Colombia) }} |act voz-jap = Daisuke Gōri Masashi Sugawara Yoshikazu Nagano |act voz-eeuu = Richard Epcar Paul Dobson John Snyder (Joe DiMucci) |act cap mov = |act reales = Peter "Navy" Tuiasosopo }} |E. Honda, Street Fighter IV}} |E. Honda, Street Fighter V}} , más conocido comúnmente de manera abreviada como E. Honda, es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter, introducido en el videojuego Street Fighter II original como parte del plantel titular. Es un honorable campeón de lucha de sumo que valora la tradición. Su shikona de sumo lo clasifica con el rango de 'Fujinyoma', pese a que ha alcanzado el rango de 'Ōzeki'.http://www.streetfighter.com/uk/characters El movimiento clásico de E. Honda es "Hyaku Retsu Harite" (lit. 'Cien Manos de Sumo Violentas'); comúnmente conocido como "Hundred Hand Slap" (lit. 'Manotazo de Cien Manos'). Concepto En su diseño de personaje inicial para el videojuego Street Fighter II, E. Honda fue llamado simplemente 'Sumo', y se estableció que iba a ser un personaje reconocible por los estadounidenses y popular en Japón. Apariencia E. Honda tiene el cabello negro recogido en un chonmage y viste con tan sólo una yukata azul. Su rostro está pintado en el estilo de maquillaje kumadori utilizado en el teatro kabuki, lo que a veces le ha valido la sorpresa o burla de algunos de sus adversarios. Pese a parecer obeso, E. Honda esta en buena forma teniendo una gran musculatura y corpulencia, y siendo capaz de moverse relativamente rápido a pesar de su gran tamaño, su dominio del arte del sumo y su contundencia y obstinación en combate lo hacen un adversario muy a tener en cuenta especialmente en combates a corta distancia. Personalidad Pese a su cara de malas pulgas, E. Honda es, de hecho, un luchador bonachón y de carácter bastante afable con un gran espíritu de hermandad para con todos sus compatriotas japoneses. Es muy respetuoso con sus adversarios y entabla amistades con facilidad gracias a su cordial forma de ser. No obstante tiene sus defectos, en este caso, su obsesión y tozudez, por el país nipón al que pone en el tope de todo lo existente en el mundo: desde sus estilos de combate (pretende que el sumo sea disciplina olímpica), pasando por la comida, hasta las más ínfimas tradiciones. Esto le hace tener algunos roces ocasionales con algún que otro luchador como Hakan o El Fuerte, a pesar de que tras el combate comparten unas risas e impresiones de la batalla. Siempre pelea justamente, ganando sus batallas con honor y es muy considerado con la gente que lo rodea. Una muestra de su buen carácter se da en la película anime Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, donde E. Honda regala la mitad del dinero que ha ganado en un combate contra Dhalsim a Ryu, alegando que no hubiera vencido de no ser por el, ademas añade que los luchadores japoneses siempre deben ayudarse entre si, pues son como hermanos. Detesta a Shadaloo, por ser la responsable de experimentar medicamentos bioquimicos en los luchadores de sumo. Es también servicial y muy hospitalario con gente en problemas, y no tiene ningún reparo en acoger a viajeros o personas heridas en su hogar, tales como las Dolls de M. Bison en una de las secuencias finales alternativas, a las que permite quedarse el tiempo necesario hasta recuperar su memoria. Relaciones *'Hakan': Hakan y E. Honda son muy buenos amigos. Aunque sus creencias en sus respectivos estilos de lucha los hacen más como rivales que como amigos, todavía están en buenos términos entre ellos. Hakan también es una de las pocas personas en la serie que lo llama por su primer nombre (en su escena rival, lo llama "su viejo amigo, el Sr. Honda", así como "Edmond"). *'Rufus': E. Honda está en buenos términos con Rufus y es lo más parecido que tiene a un amigo. *'Sodom': Sodom intentó reclutar a E. Honda para su nuevo Mad Gear Gang al derrotarlo en un combate, pero falló y fue derrotado, aunque se ganó el respeto de E. Honda. Biografía En su historia de trasfondo, se menciona que comenzó su entrenamiento de sumo desde que era un niño, particularmente enfocado en convertirse en el luchador de sumo más grande de todos los tiempos. Con el tiempo lograría el altamente respetado el título de 'Ōzeki' (en la localización occidental en inglés, se declaró incorrectamente que había logrado el título de Yokozuna, aunque en sus recientes apariciones se considera lo suficientemente bueno como para ese haber sobrepasado ese titulo). Street Fighter Alpha 2 E. Honda se presenta aquí como un cameo, pero significativo a la historia de Sodom y un poco a su propio en el siguiente videojuego. Sodom, obsesionado tanto con la cultura de Japón y tratando de revivir a Mad Gear Gang, recluta luchadores de sumo, citados como fuertes guerreros. Para lograr esto, entra en una competencia de lucha de sumo y se enfrenta al Fujinyoma, que se revela ser nada más que el mismo E. Honda. Poniéndose de acuerdo para unirse a Mad Gear Gang si Sodom llegaba a vencerlo, E. Honda lucha y derrota a Sodom, aunque está impresionado por su esfuerzo, de acuerdo a su diálogo posterior en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Su historia en este videojuego sirve a más de un prólogo a su aparición en el videojuego Street Fighter II, viajando por el mundo en busca de adversarios fuertes y para mostrar la fuerza de la lucha de sumo. Es aquí donde se encuentra con Ryu y tiene un combate con él, y le dice a Sakura más adelante dónde puede encontrarlo. Es entonces cuando lucha contra Sodom otra vez en un combate amistoso. Sus vagabundeos lo llevan a la base de Shadaloo donde conoce a Zangief, y si bien el alcance real de su colaboración se desconoce, se ha confirmado que los dos trabajaron juntos para ayudar a destruir la base. Después de las repercusiones que resultaron, ofreció para algunas de las Dolls de M. Bison un lugar donde quedarse hasta que puedan recuperar sus memorias (cuáles fueron ellas en particular, es algo no se detalla exactamente, debido a la re-utilización de sprites por parte de Capcom en su secuencia final para las chicas). Street Fighter II E. Honda se molestó porque el resto del mundo no consideraba la lucha de sumo con la reverencia que los japoneses demuestran. Ingresó en el segundo torneo World Warrior con la intención de mostrar a todos que los luchadores de sumo se encuentran entre los mejores peleadores del mundo. Más allá de esto, anhela también mejorar y probar su propia fuerza, así como ganar el título de Yokuzuna. Su participación en el segundo torneo es también parte de su investigación de la organización Shadaloo en respuesta a los casos de luchadores de sumo que se inyectan drogas bioquímicas, y descubrir de su participación después de capturar algunos de los distribuidores. Su pintura facial y el nombre de doble nacionalidad lo ayudó en cierta medida a permanecer encubierto durante el torneo. Este aspecto de su personaje fue establecido antes del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 y su historia allí. Después del torneo y la caída de Shadaloo, E. Honda regresó a Japón, donde continuó participando en la lucha de sumo, manteniendo en funcionamiento su negocio de balneario de aguas termales onsen y entrenando a sus discípulos. Super Street Fighter IV E. Honda no permanece de regreso en Japón durante mucho tiempo, ya que pronto se ingresa a otro torneo de lucha internacional. Sin embargo, sus objetivos no han cambiado mucho al parecer, ya que son una vez más la lucha para probar la fuerza del sumo al resto del mundo. Durante el torneo, se encuentra con su viejo amigo Hakan, pero pierde su combate contra él. También se encuentra a El Fuerte, y trata de ayudar al aspirante a chef al comentarle acerca de la comida japonesa. Después del torneo, exclama: '¡Aquí estoy, listo para participar en los Juegos Olímpicos!'. Sin embargo, mientras que viaja en un avión, llega a la conclusión de que con el fin de ingresar al sumo en los Juegos Olímpicos, tendría que inscribirse el mismo en el Comité Olímpico Internacional. Street Fighter V Durante los eventos del videojuego, E. Honda está en un viaje gourmet junto con Hakan y ademas está buscando nuevos discípulos.Street Fighter V Character Encyclopedia: Edmond HondaStreet Fighter V: A Visionary Book En la historia prólogo del personaje Alex, los hologramas de E. Honda y Hakan aparecen como adversarios que atacan juntos. E. Honda también aparece en la historia de personaje para Ibuki cuando recuerda a todas las personas buenas que ella conoció. Originalmente filtrado a través de Twitter en julio de 2019, E. Honda, junto con el personaje Lucia del videojuego Final Fight 3 y Poison, fueron confirmados como un personajes disponibles para Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga SNK vs. Capcom Su aparición aquí es la de un símbolo en el mejor de los casos, continuando con su historia de probar al mundo la fuerza del sumo iniciada en los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter II, dado que se menciona a sus discípulos en su secuencia final, colocando esta versión de él más cercano a su homólogo presente en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Capcom Fighting Jam E. Honda tiene una aparición cameo en este videojuego crossover de Capcom, estando presente en el escenario 'Japanese Street', donde permanece parado en la acera animando a los luchadores. Japan Sumo Cup: Yokozuna vs. Street Fighter E. Honda aparecen en este videojuego como un personaje disponible desbloqueable. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate E. Honda aparece como uno de los Espíritus disponibles. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II (manqa) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie E. Honda se presenta como uno de los personajes más prominentes que aparecen en la segunda mitad de esta película anime, a diferencia de la mayoría de los personajes que no estaban muy involucrados en el trasfondo del videojuego. Su voz es interpretada por Daisuke Gōri en la versión japonesa, y Richard Epcar en el doblaje en idioma inglés. Su personalidad permanece relativamente sin cambios en comparación con los videojuegos. Sin embargo, su objetivo se demuestra que es luchar por dinero en efectivo, en comparación con su objetivo de mostrar la fuerza del sumo al resto del mundo. Varios aspectos de su apariencia en esta representación se vieron utilizados en su re-aparición en la saga Street Fighter Alpha, al igual que ocurrió con muchos otros personajes de la saga Street Fighter, pero más todavía en los videojuegos de la saga SNK vs. Capcom, donde algunos gestos (como su animación corriendo siendo copia directa de su intento de embestir contra M. Bison) fueron incluidos en esos videojuegos. Es visto por primera vez en lucha libre con Dhalsim en Calcuta para ganar premios. Dhalsim se las arregla para escapar de su agarre sin embargo, e intenta subyugar mentalmente a E. Honda. Sin embargo, la presencia de Ryu distrae a Dhalsim lo suficiente para que E. Honda pueda recuperar el control del combate. E. Honda más tarde alcanza a Ryu, reconociendo que le ayudó a ganar y el hecho de que Ryu es un colega luchador japonés, dándole la mitad del dinero del premio, así como ofrecerle un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo. Guile y M. Bison encuentran a Ryu con el tiempo, sin embargo. Mientras Ryu trata de hacer frente a un Ken Masters sometido por un lavado de cerebro, E. Honda carga adelante para tratar de embestir a M. Bison, pero este se tele-transporta fuera de su camino y Ken le enviara tropezando adelante con un golpe, directamente hacia Balrog. Él y Balrog terminan luchando entre, con los dos cayendo por un acantilado cercano un poco después durante su violenta confrontación. Sin embargo, E. Honda más tarde parece recuperarse rápidamente, cargando con sus brazos tanto al inconsciente Balrog y Guile justo cuando Ryu y Ken derrotan a M. Bison. Street Fighter II: Yomigaeru Fujiwara-kyō Street Fighter: La Última Batalla En la película de imagen real de 1994 basada en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, el papel de E. Honda es interpretado por Peter "Navy" Tuiasosopo. En la película, E. Honda se presenta como un socio cercano de Chun-Li que actúa como técnico de su equipo de noticias y le ayuda en su búsqueda para vengar la muerte de su padre junto a Balrog, que tiene un rencor personal contra Shadaloo, que arruinó su reputación como luchador de sumo (aunque no dio detalles sobre cómo ocurrió). En el clímax de la película se enfrenta a Zangief, destrozando la base de M. Bison en el transcurso de la pelea. A diferencia de los videojuegos en los que E. Honda es japonés, aquí parece provenir de Hawai. Su personalidad es bastante tranquila en comparación con la de su homólogo de videojuegos, y está demostrado que tiene una especie de inmunidad al dolor cuando uno de los subordinados de M. Bison intenta torturarlo, algo que él atribuye a su disciplina en el sumo cuando Balrog le pregunta al respecto. Parece disfrutar de la lucha cuando tiene la oportunidad de pelear contra Zangief, a pesar del grado de daño que causa. Esta versión de E. Honda apareció tanto en los videojuegos arcade y sistemas hogareños basados en esa película. En su secuencia final para la versión arcade, se menciona que regresó al mundo del sumo profesional y recuperó el título de yokuzuna. En la versión para sistemas hogareños se tomó también este aspecto y pero fue ampliado un poco más, afirmando que él y Zangief habían formado una amistad y tuvo combates de práctica con E. Honda, quien sólo venció a Zangief una vez. Los resultados de dichos combates, sin embargo, parecen ser tan calamitosos como su combate inicial, lo que resultó en la destrucción de cinco dōjōs de sumo. Street Fighter (serie animada) Street Fighter Gaiden Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Wreck-It Ralph E. Honda tiene un breve cameo en esta película de Disney de 2012, apareciendo como uno de los retratos en el bar Tapper's. Jugabilidad El estilo de lucha de E. Honda, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente, se basa en el sumo. A si mismo se engloba dentro de la categoría de personajes "de carga" mixto con presas. Sus golpes son potentes pero algo lentos en comparación a otros luchadores, a excepción de sus 100 palmas golpeadoras. Sus técnicas mas conocidas son las siguientes: *'Hundred Hand Slap': De realización simple (presionando repetidamente un botón de puño) y ejecucion rápida es su técnica mas famosa. Da sendos manotazos a gran velocidad causando multiples impactos. *'Sumo HeadButt': golpe de carga en el que E. Honda se abalanza sobre el enemigo en linea recta dando un cabezazo que lo derriba. *'Sumo Smash': Golpe de carga antiaéreo, durante el cual E. Honda salta hacia el rival derribandolo de un cabezazo para seguidamente caer de culo sobre el. *'Oicho Throw': Agarre especial de E. Honda de ejecución rápida, en la que el luchador estampa al rival con la mano en el suelo y luego se sienta sobre el aplastandolo. *'Shikofumi': Pisotón fuerte contra el suelo que aplasta defensas bajas. *'Super Killer Head Ram': Técnica super de E. Honda, en la cual se tira sobre el rival impactando dos cabezazos seguidos sobre el *'Ultimate Killer Head Ram': Ultra especial de E. Honda, al igual que el Super Killer Head Ram, se tira sobre el rival de un cabezazo pero esta vez lo estampa en la pared para rematarlo con un 100 palmas desgarradoras *'Orochi Breaker': Presa ultra del luchador de sumo. Se trata de una versión mucho mas fuerte del Oicho Throw, en la que E. Honda después de estampar al rival contra el suelo, pega un gran salto y cae con todo su peso y fuerza sobre el. Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter II CPS-1-E.Honda Stage|''Street Fighter II'' Super Street Fighter II The New Challengers OST Theme of E.Honda|''Super Street Fighter II'' Hyper Street Fighter II Music - E Honda Stage|''Hyper Street Fighter II'' Street Fighter The Movie Game PSX Theme of E.Honda|''Street Fighter: The Movie'' Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Mach-Smasher (Theme of E.Honda)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival OST (GBA) - 7. E.Honda Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Street Fighter Tribute Album - E.Honda|''Street Fighter Tribute Album'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix E. Hoonda Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of E.Honda|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades *E. Honda tiene la mayor cantidad de ataques de barrido de todo el elenco del videojuego Street Fighter II. * Como se mencionó anteriormente, en la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, se retrata a E. Honda como que proviene de Hawai en lugar de Japón. * E. Honda es el único de los ocho world warriors originales que no aparece como un personaje disponible para el jugador en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX. * En los cómics de Street Fighter publicados por UDON, todos los diálogos de E. Honda aparecen en texto de color rojo que, en contraste con los globos de dialogo con color blanco, evocan de la bandera de Japón. La idea es mostrar a E. Honda como un ferviente patriota, la misma idea esta detrás del texto amarillo de Zangief en globos de diálogo de color rojo, asemejándose a los colores de la bandera soviética. ** Además, en los cómics antes mencionados, Zangief apoda a E. Honda como Tsunami Azul, en paralelo a su propio apodo de Ciclón Rojo. ** También es el único de los ocho world warriors originales que no aparecen en el videojuego crossover Street Fighter × Tekken. ** De hecho, E. Honda tiene la menor cantidad apariciones crossover de todos los ocho world warriors originales. * Es el único personaje en la versión para iPod Touch del videojuego Street Fighter IV que utiliza su segundo movimiento Ultra Combo en lugar de los otros personajes, que tienen su primero. * En el videojuego crossover Street Fighter × Tekken, Jack-× tiene un Swap Costume que se basa en el diseño de personaje para E. Honda. * Los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV son uno de los muy pocos videojuegos (o quizás los únicos en absoluto) en donde el Puño Fuerte agachado de E. Honda no tiene propiedades de barrido (ej: Patada Fuerte agachado). *El traje de Historia de Personaje de E. Honda para el videojuego Street Fighter V/''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' se asemeja a una de las personalizaciones del personaje Ganryu en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *El traje de batalla de E. Honda se asemeja al atuendo del personaje Ryoma en el videojuego Power Stone desarrollado por Capcom. Cultura popular * En el episodio 9 de la serie anime Yū Yū Hakusho (1992-1995), un personaje muy similar a E. Honda aparece de pie en el fondo detrás de los protagonistas en una escena en la entrada principal al templo de Genkai, durante el inicio de su torneo personal para encontrar un digno sucesor para sus artes marciales espirituales y psíquicas. *En la película de imagen real City Hunter (1993), E. Honda era un personaje interpretado por Jackie Chan en la escena homenaje al videojuego Street Fighter II.YouTube - Jackie Chan: City Hunter (3/4) Street Fighter Action Scene (1993) HD * Los personajes Ganryu (saga Tekken) y Taka-Arashi (saga Virtua Fighter) tienen un parecido sorprendente a E. Honda, pero esto podría deberse mayormente a que ambos portan el arquetípico corte de cabello chonmage usado por muchos de los luchadores de sumo en la ficción. *En el episodio 'Tiegs for Two' de la serie televisiva Family Guy, hay una escena parodia al videojuego Street Fighter II donde Peter Griffin lucha contra Mr. Washee Washee con los conjuntos de movimientos de Ryu y E. Honda, respectivamente.YouTube - Family Guy - Peter Griffin VS Mr Washee Washee (Street Fighter) Fight HD *En la película con temática sobre videojuegos Wreck-It Ralph (2012) producida por Disney, E. Honda tuvo un cameo como uno de los retratos en el bar Tapper's. *En la canción Rap Battle: Ryu vs. Ken del grupo musical Starbomb, Ryu tiene un dialogo que dice "My rhymes are phat like the sumo E. Honda" (Mis rimas son tan grandes como el sumo E. Honda).SoundCloud - Starbomb - Rap Battle: Ryu vs. KenYouTube - Rap Battle: Ryu vs. Ken ANIMATED MUSIC VIDEO by Spazkidin3D - Starbomb *En la película Ready Player One (2018) de Steven Spielberg, E. Honda aparece como uno de los jugadores en la secuencia de PvP en Planet Doom. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Character_Select_E_Honda_by_UdonCrew.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Character_select_EHonda_SFIV.png|''Street Fighter IV, retrato versus. E_Honda_SSFIV_artworl.png|Super Street Fighter IV'' Archivo:EHonda-SFV-art.jpg|''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, ilustración oficial Archivo:EHonda-SFV-HUD.png|Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, retrato versus Capturas de pantalla Honda_animated_movie.png|Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' Sprites *'Street Fighter II' Archivo:SFII-EHonda-original-stance.gif Archivo:Honda-SFII-win.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3' Archivo:EHonda-stance-sfa3.gif *'Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'/'Ultra Street Fighter II' Archivo:EHonda-hdstance.gif Vídeos Archivo:Street Fighter V Arcade Edition – E. Honda Gameplay Trailer Archivo:SFV Character Introduction Series – E. Honda Referencias en:E. Honda ru:Э. Хонда Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK 2 Categoría:Personajes de Japón